Gypsy of the Whammy House
by sensei-Pusan
Summary: Another member from the Whammy House is called in to help Mello, Matt and Near in their investigation of Kira. But exactly who is this person and what are they hiding? *do not own Death Note*
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: i actually got this main Idea from my friend Charlotte XD

...she doesn't know yet...hehehe

* * *

><p>"mommy!...mommy!? I'm ready for the zoo" the words echo about a silent house "mommy? where are you?" feet running against the cold floor, searching the house.<p>

*drip drip drip drip drip*

"mommy what is that sound?" slowly following the sounds down the hall to the closet. reaching up and pulling the door open "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the high-pitched scream is heard around the block. For there was mommy hanging from the closet pale as a sheet also bleeding from the neck.

"AAAAAHHHHHH" i sit up screaming in the bed. " *huf huf*...why do i still dream of that day?"

i wander out into the kitchen for some water. looking at the clock i see that it is almost time for me to get up. since i have an early flight at 4 am to japan. i cant believe Mello talked Matt into letting me come to japan. but I'm pretty sure that's its only because some of the files are locked and need my pass codes to enter it.

* * *

><p><em>~Put a lid on it what's that you say? Put a lid on it oh man, no way. Put a lid down on it, and everything will be all right. Put a lid on it don't hand me that. Put a lid on it I'm all right, Jack. Put a lid down on it, before somebody starts a fight~~<em>

"Hey Mello I'm here"

"are you being followed?"

"no ...well not yet anyways besides i'll met you guys at the base ok?"

"good be quick"

***click***

"well...don't say good-bye"

To be safe that i wasn't followed as it was Matt's idea. i took alleys and back roads weaving throughout the city. until i come to the secret entrance.

***ring ring ring***

"Mello I'm here"

***click***

a few minutes pass then suddenly the wall opens up into a very small lobby to an elevator that springs open which Mello is standing inside of. without saying a word i go and stand beside him as we go to the bottom floor.

_well i see he hasn't changed much...just that he is wearing a lot more black leather now._

"who would have thought that we would be solving L's case" Mello breaks the silence but never takes his eyes of the doors. i can see that he is trying to hide a smug look.

"no one"

the elevator stops and the doors 'bing' open as Mello leads me down a few steps and past several computers. the odd stares are now starting to come my way i just ignoring them and follow Mello.

"oh Gypsy this is Light Yagami he has worked on this case since his girlfriend died and he is also he is the son of the head detective in this case" Mello pauses as we pass a certain person.

"hello you can just call me light" a pleasant-looking boy hold his hand out

"hello" i shake his hand

_He's the one...L said it was him...and L is never wrong._


	2. Chapter 2

" here" Mello hands me L's laptop and three hard drives as i sit down. "there are several locked files on these items. i want you to unlock them"

"ok but why isn't matt doing this instead of me?"

"i wanted the best for this job. besides one file can only be opened by you"

"what?"

"one password block has your name on it" i can tell that Mello is smirking at my astonished face. Mello starts to leave me

"hey pimp" he stops and turns towards me

"what?"

"here" I toss a giant chocolate bar at his head. he snatches it mind air, once he realizes what it is he smiles that crazy smile i love as he closed the door.

_so what in the world did L hide...that mello wants me to crack?_

going slowly through every single thing i find that L has a lot of stuff on this laptop. some documents are vague others over detailed. newspaper clippings, lists of everyone that has died (and how) 6 months before Kira arrived and to present. in which this list somehow updates itself automatically. different graphs and charts of the population: job, criminal history, school, travel, overall life, IQ. then i stumble unto a hidden file buried within layers and layers of documents. sure enough the screen goes blank when i click on it and a password block shows up.

"oh shiznetts"

_welp I hope I get this right, knowing L he probably set the computer to freeze for 24 hours after 3 wrong tries._

first entry I type 'sweets'.

*BEEP BEEP*

_darn it._

second entry 'iamjustice'

*BEEP BEEP*

_pooper scoopers_

third entry 'Whammyhouse1'

*BEEP BEEEEEPPPPPPP* and the screen scrambles and goes blank.

"FUCK! WHAT THE HELL!" I beat the laptop up a little before I close it.


End file.
